


The one that got away

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	The one that got away

“Are you enjoying the market?”

I heard the voice and recognised it before I turned around. It had been a while since I had seen Julian, and I hadn’t expected to see him at the Christmas market of all places, all I had wanted was to find some gifts for family that you wouldn’t normally find in the shops. We used to craft gifts for each other but we had long since lost the motivation for that. I was currently standing over some scented candles that I thought my mother in particular would like.

“Hi Julian. I didn’t expect to see you here…” I mumbled.

“We still live in the same place, it was bound to happen eventually. I want to be friends, you know.” He replied.

I looked at him then, tried to look into his eyes to see if he was being genuine. Our break up hadn’t been as bad as some, but it had still been painful for the both of us. Then of course I had to watch him win a world cup with another girl at his side. It was painful, and I didn’t know if I would be able to be friends with him.

He followed as I went to the next stall. I was keeping my head down and my scarf closely wrapped around my neck. It was too cold for so many people to be out, yet we had all flooded to the market any way. It was one of my favourite parts of Christmas.

“Why did you come over to me Julian?” I sighed. I wondered if his new girlfriend was with him, and if I would have to see them together. I thought she might come out of one of the shops close by, and make her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling him like I used to.

“I told you, I want us to be friends again. I miss having you in my life…” he was speaking quietly to me, and I did believe that he was being genuine. My gut feeling was that I didn’t want to be friends with him. I could not stand by and watch him be happy with someone else.

“I don’t know about that…”

“I was just thinking that it was time that we try to be friends. If we’re going to be friends though, we’re going to need some rules.”

I nearly laughed out loud when he said rules. My only rule would be that I didn’t want to see his girlfriend, ever.

I rolled my eyes at him, and then let that laugh out. Then he looked up at me with the most adorable smile I had ever seen, and I nearly melted. I had forgotten about his smile, almost.

“Like that!” he pointed at me.

I looked behind me, unaware of what he was pointing at. “Like what?”

“You can’t roll your eyes at me and do that cute little laugh. That’s completely off limits if we’re going to be just friends.” I shook my head as he spoke, he was unbelievable sometimes, but it also felt to me like he was flirting, and so, I decided that I would play along.

“Well if I can’t do that, then you can’t smile at me. Not once, not ever. Your smile is infectious and ridiculously cute. So none of that, ok?” I started to wander along the various stalls with Julian at my side. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked to keep up with me.

“So I need to have a more serious facial expression?” He asked, before pulling the most ridiculous ‘serious’ face, I had ever seen.

“That’s still adorable!” I said in exasperation. I turned to face him then.

“You’re really cute when you’re annoyed, that’s gotta go too.” We looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter simultaneously.

“You’re still an idiot.” I mumbled.

I decided then that I had seen enough of the stalls and I started to wander away from the crowds. Julian probably wondered what I was doing, but he didn’t ask any way.

Across the street from the market there was a park and there weren’t many people walking around it, so it seemed like a good place for the two of us to talk. His girlfriend couldn’t have been with him, otherwise he wouldn’t have moved so far from the crowds.

“I’ve thought of another one.” I looked at him, wondering if I should really say what I was about to or not, but I was testing the waters, this would tell me whether he had really been flirting with me or not. “You can’t compliment me, with those brown doe eyes of yours…”

“You mean like when I tell you that you’re beautiful?”

I covered half of my face with my hand, partially to cover up the blush that had spread across both of my cheeks, but also because my nose was itchy and I really needed to rub it.

“Next one, you can’t do that cute little nose rub thing that you’re doing right now. It makes you look like a bunny.” He grabbed my hand as he said that, and held it, moving it away from my face. It was probably quite evident then that I had been blushing at his earlier comment.

“It feels like you’re flirting with me Julian. I’m going to be blunt here, and just ask what you want from me, because I don’t think that it’s to just be friends.” I had to do it, I had to rub my nose again, and as I did, he laughed.

“Now you’re just disobeying all of my ground rules…” he avoided what I had just asked.

“You have a girlfriend…”

“No I don’t, not anymore. In short, I missed you. I saw you when I came out of one of the stores and it was like I’d received an electric shock. I knew straight away that I needed to come over to you, and see if the spark was still there. I started with asking to be friends so that I wouldn’t scare you away, but I think you knew that I wanted more than that from the start. I’m not a very convincing liar.” He took my other hand then, so that I had none left with which to rub my itchy nose, which wasn’t very considerate, but he held them both, smiling at me.

“I don’t know what to say…I want to be with you. Of course I want to be with you. I’m just scared that we’ll break up again and I’ll be back to being heart broken. I was just about getting over you.”

“I’ll respect your decision if you don’t want to get back together, but just in case you do…” he leant in then, and I panicked. I thought that maybe I had forgotten how to kiss, or be kissed, and we would awkwardly bump noses or something.

He pressed his lips against mine, and instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into his arms.

He pulled away quickly.

I stared at him open mouthed.

“So?…”

“I think I want to get back together Julian.”


End file.
